Forest Escape
by VampireGirl Avia
Summary: They need to run. They need to get away. But the danger brings back a lot of memories for Bella.


**Forest Escape**

"Come on Bella! We need to keep running."

He took my hand and dragged me away, further into the forest. Twigs slapped me in the face and broken branches lay dangerously on our path. The only things that we could hear, were our breathings and the breaking of twigs under our feet. We needed to leave this place immediately. I was so scared. He was going to kill us. I should have known that this would happen.

The so familiar and safe trees felt so threatening now. I used to love this place. It was like my second home. When I was a little girl I used to play here all the time. Building houses with my dad, collect all sorts of mushrooms, picking flowers for my mother, searching for the gnomes… It was a sort of refuge to me, a place full of magic and happiness.  
And it was also the place where I met the man of my dreams.

_2 years ago_

"_Please Bella, let me explain."_

__

"No, I had enough! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Come on, give me a second chance."

"I already gave you a second chance. And a third. It's over, James!"I took my purse and intended to leave his house. But James grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

"You listen to me, Isabella. You just can't leave me. I'm the only one you have left. If you leave me now, you lose everything. Your house, your job, everything. You need me, Bella."

I looked him in the face. It didn't appear like he had much regret of his actions. He didn't care about me. I was good for cleaning the house and making his life easier. But love wasn't a part of his game. He was just using me as a dumb poppet.

"I don't need you anymore. You've got Victoria now. Goodbye."

"You're going to be sorry!"

_I spit him in the face and left his house, slamming the door behind me with all the strength that I had. I was furious. How could I ever had feeling for this guy? He was just an arrogant, manipulated bastard. I had believed his lies for four years now. He cheated on me a million times. But I had enough. I took my car and went to the only place I knew. _

_Forks, the little town where I grew up. I lived there with my parents until their death. They had a car crash when I was seventeen years old.  
Since then I moved from place to place, searching for a job and a place to stay.  
Now, I was returning to my birthplace after six years. The trees of my beloved forest came into my view. The big conifers that were hiding the sun with their big leafs. Moss growing everywhere, turning everything a beautiful green. Little animals searching for food. All the memories were coming back to me._

_I stopped somewhere by the end of a street and walked into the woods. I strolled deep into the forest, not knowing where it would lead me. I just didn't care anymore. I had to get away from my thoughts, from all the misery and problems that I had and that I was about to face. I walked for hours, going nowhere. I listen to the sounds of the woods: the wind that made the leafs whisper, the breaking of the twigs under my feet, birds flying though the sky. _

_The sun was already going under. Twilight was upon us. I began to feel tired and took a seat on a broken branch. Why did I come here? There was nothing left here for me to find. Only memories of happy times. Tears were running down my face, tears full of sorrow over the past and the lost of my parents. I just let it all go. For once, I let my true feelings run. I cried hard, letting it all out. And because of my crying I never heard him coming._

_"Are you alright, miss?"_

_I jumped up, shocked that there was someone out here. Of course, I slipped of the branch and felt into the mud and dirty leafs. God, couldn't this be any more embarrassing? The young man ran towards me and helped me get up._

__

"Are you alright? I'm sorry that I scared you."

"It's nothing. I wasn't paying attention to…"

I looked up and was god smacked. He was the most beautiful man I ever saw in my life. He was tall, about 6'2"and his body made me suspect that he was very good looking under those clothes. But it was his face that captivated me. Those high cheekbones, perfect straight nose, a jawline that could cut even the most difficult fabric, beautiful shaped lips and eyes... Those eyes were magnificent. They were deep and as green as the trees surrounding us. Those two green orbs were staring friendly at me.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen."  
He offered his hand which I took slowly.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"If I may ask, what were you doing here? All alone in the forest."

"I... I wanted to get away from reality. Just to forget everything for a moment. But I think that I lost my way."

I stared at the ground. I felt like a fool, talking to a complete stranger in the middle of a forest about my problems. What idiotic of me. I heard hem sigh.

"Well, let me help you to get back. Come with me to my house. You look like you need a drink, probably a hot chocolate or something."

He was right. I was frizzing at the moment. He extended his hand again, offering me an escort to a warmer place. My brain was telling me not to leave with a man I didn't know. But my heart screamed to take his hand.

_"You don't need to worry. I'm not going to harm you."_

_Edward smiled at me, a gorgeous crooked smile. I was sold. I smiled back at him while placing my little hand in his big one. It just looked perfect._

My legs began to sting. We've been running for what seemed like hours. It was beginning to get to me. I was breathing heavily.

"Edward, can't we just rest for a minute?"

"Bella, we can't stop. We need to get away as soon as possible. Honey, I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever! He will not touch you ever again."

He kissed my hand, right on my engagement ring and started running again. I stared at my ring. That day, that moment was one of the happiest times in my life. When he slipped that ring on my finger, heaven opened his doors for me.

_It was almost a year after I met Edward in the forest. The day that we had a cup of hot chocolate, I never left him. He offered me a place to stay and one thing led to another.  
After a few weeks, we became a couple. He was just perfect, treating me like a princess.  
We lived in a small house, on the edge of the forest. It was not far from his parents, who were excited to have me in their family. Especially his mother Esme. She adored me as I adored her. Really a beauty of a woman. _

_One evening, I was alone at our home. Edward was still working at the hospital. Just like his father, he became a fabulous doctor. But as a result of his job, I was left alone a lot.  
It was a beautiful evening in March. I was cleaning in the kitchen when I suddenly heard something in the living room. I ignored it the first time, thinking it was nothing. But then I heard it again._

__

"Edward, is that you?"I said.

No response. I left the dishes for what it was and walked carefully to the living room. There was nothing weird to see. Everything was as always.

"Edward?"

I said again, this time a little bit louder. Maybe it was just my imagination. I wanted to go back to the kitchen when I saw something strange on the flour.  
At the dining table, there were all flower leafs. They formed a path, going to the window. Curious as I was, I followed the path and opened the window. The path of rose leafs continued thought our little garden. At the end of the trail and of the backyard stood a garden chair. It was decorated with candles and yet another bunch of rose leafs around the chair. On the chair itself laid a single white rose. I picked it up and sniffed it. A smile appeared on my face.

"I hope you like it." someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around and was greeted by my so romantic boyfriend.

"Of course I liked it. I can't believe you did this behind my back."

_I jumped in his arms. When I was in his arms I never wanted to let go. He was my sanctuary, my home. I took his head in my hands and brought him closer to me, planting my lips on his.  
His kisses, they were divine.  
I always compared his kisses with candy. In the beginning gentle and very sweet. But when you go further, it becomes more heated, stronger, and more passionate. I always loved it when he sucked on my bottom lip or when he slipped his tongue very softly over my lips, almost if I imagined it. _

_Edward broke the kiss after a while and I moaned with the loss of his lips. I looked frustrated at him. I hated it when he did that. He laughed at me and caressed my long brown hair._

__

"Honey, don't give me that look. I need something to ask you."

"Ok, shoot"

"It's something very serious." I started to worry.

"Ok, Edward. What is it?"

Edward stared at me intensely. And then he did something I absolutely didn't expect. He took my hand and went down on one knee.

"Bella, from the moment that I met you, I knew that you would be the one for me. You're everything that I was looking for in a girl. Smart, kind, charming, caring, understanding and so beautiful. I thought that I would never meet a girl as perfect as you. You're my reason for living, for walking around in this dull world.  
Isabella Swan, I will love you until my last dying breath. Will you marry me?"

He took a small, white box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside laid a small, delicate ring with a stunning diamond in it.  
I just lost all my senses to speak. I never saw this coming. We were only together for almost a year. A part of my brain said it was too soon to be engaged and to get married. But this was Edward, the most perfect man in the entire world. The whole time Edward looked intently at me, waiting anxious for my answer.

"Yes, I will marry you, Edward!"

___That crooked smile reappeared on his face, only now bigger and more beautiful than I ever had seen. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. It was a perfect fit. He took me in his arms and kissed me senseless, claiming me as his own. I was from that moment engaged and I couldn't wait to pronounce myself misses Cullen._

It was beginning to darken in the woods. I was having more and more trouble to stay up. I couldn't almost see my own feet and I kept falling down. Edward tried to keep me straight but I was tired and exhausted. All my muscles were protesting for any further movement. I even discovered muscles I didn't know I had.

"Edward, I can't take this anymore. Haven't we lost him already? You know the woods better than anyone else."

"I don't know, Bella. I just don't trust it. We need to walk a little bit further. There's a little house there. It's abandoned. We can rest there."

I tried to go further but I fell over a branch and twisted my ankle. It hurt so much. Edward took me in his arms and run the last few meters to the little house. There he laid me down on a very dirty sofa and checked all the other rooms. After a few minutes he came back.

"Everything is clear. We're alone." He sat next to me and took my hands in his.

"Are you alright, honey? How's your ankle?"

"It's ok. Are you alright?"

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." he said.

But I didn't believe him. He was nervous, a bit scared. I saw it. He was played with my wedding ring. He always did that when he was worried.  
Our wedding, it felt like years ago. But in reality it was only six months ago. That was the most beautiful day of my life.

_Six months ago_

"_I'm ready. I'm ready" I kept telling to myself.  
I was standing in my dressing room, waiting for my signal to go to the ceremony. I tried very hard not to bite my nails. Otherwise Alice (Edwards's sister) would kill me for destroying my manicure. So I kept running around in circles. Why was I so jumpy? It was only Edward who was waiting for me. And the whole population of Forks! Luckily that we didn't lived in Seattle or else I was death. Suddenly my door opened and Alice came in._

_"Oh, Bella. You look so stunning in that dress. Edward will not know what to do with you." _

_No wonder that Alice liked the dress. She practically had chosen the dress. It was a simple, white, strapless dress .It was floorlength and the bodice was decorated with lace. I also wore a veil in my hair what was pinned up in an elegant bun._

__

"Bella, I just want to say that I really love you and that I'm so glad that Edward found you in the woods. Plus, the wedding is going to start and you may come with me."  
That was very subtle of her. My nerves were there again.

"Bella, don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine. When you come around the corner, just look at Edward and it will be ok."

_Alice gave me another hug and left the room.  
"I'm ready. Just look at Edward and everything is going to be fine." I thought. And with that positive thought I felt my chamber and walked to the ceremony room._

_The wedding was perfect. Except for the fact that I stumbled over the carpet and landing in the audience. It was so embarrassing. Edward came running from the ail to help me up. I was so ashamed. Maybe he would change his mind and dump me. But he seemed to enjoy my little act._

__

"It's so you to fall over the carpet. I would never want you in any other way. And you look so gorgeous." he whispered in my ear.

_He didn't mind that I embarrassed him. He didn't mind that I was clumsy. I've been worried for nothing. I could beat myself up for doubting my soon-to-be husband. Edward guided me to the altar and the ceremony continued.  
Everything else was perfect. The flowers, the music, the food and the cake. It was all that I ever dreamed off. It was just too good to be true. I had found the man of my dreams and I had gained a new family. One who loved me enormously. My parents would have been proud of me. The whole evening, I flooded on my own personal cloud. It was marvelous. And it was only the beginning. I saw a future ahead of me, a beautiful future with my husband by my side._

I kept staring at our strangled hands. Back then, everything looked so good. Nothing could have gone wrong. But now, we were living on the edge of death. And it was my entire fault. I dragged Edward into this mess.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I said silent. He looked up on me.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

"Not, it's my fault. If I didn't walk into your life, you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Stop it, Bella! This isn't your fault. You never asked for this to happen. Please, stop accusing yourself. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"I love you too but he..."

"No, I don't want to hear it, Bella. Everything is going to be already."

And then the world collapsed in front of my eyes. A door was slammed open, Edward pushed me on the flour and a ripping sound echoed through the room. Somebody laughed a laugh that made me shiver all over my body. I looked up and screamed all the air out off my longs.

"Nooooooo Edward!"

A kitchen knife was stabbed through Edward's chest, right in his heart. The tip of the blade was shining with red blood on the back of his backside. Edward turned and looked me in the eyes. There were empty, not filled anymore with the joy and love when he watched me.  
"Bella…" he spook and then he collapsed on the floor, breathing his last breath. I ran to him and pulled him into my lap. His blank, cold eyes stared right through me.

"No, Edward! No, don't leave me!"

James was still laughing, enjoying my pain and sorrow. He had killed Edward in cold blood, my Edward!

"You filthy basterd! You murderer! You killed him!"

"It's your own fault! You shouldn't have left me, you bitch. You're mine, forever. Your little boy can't safe you now!"

"No, Edward! Edward!"

...

...

"Edward! Edward!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to pull him off of me.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Bella, wake up. Honey, wake up." a voice said.

I tried to push him away and my eyes flew open. I was in my bedroom. This was dark in the room. Only a little bit light was coming from behind the curtains. Probably from the moon. I was breathing deeply and sweat was dripping from my face. Where were Edward and James? Weren't we in the woods?

"Bella?" I turned to my left.

Edward was lying next to me, wearing only a pair of short. He look worried. I couldn't believe it. He lived!  
I threw my arms around him and kissed him deep and passionate. I thought that I would never feel these lips. I pushed his lips open, wanting to feel his tongue battling with mine. Edward seemed to be shocked by my sudden attack. Slowly he pushed me away.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Oh, Edward, I thought that you were dead! We were in a little cottage and James found us! He stabbed you and he..."

Edward placed his fingers on my lips, trying to stop me from babbling.  
"Shh, it was just a dream."

"But it seemed so real."

"Bella, you don't need to worry. James was arrested a few months ago. They have put him in jail, convicted for murder and fraud. He's not coming back, Bella."

Edward kissed my forehead and his hand drifted to my swollen belly.  
"I think it is the pregnancy that gives you those dreams. Some woman claim to have more bad dreams when they are pregnant. Are you feeling good?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

"And the baby?"

"I think that he is enjoying himself. I can feel him moving."

I placed my hand over Edward's and moved it a little.  
"He is kicking here."

A smile appeared on my husband's face. I snuggled a bit closer to Edward.  
"Edward, I love you."

I felt his lips on my head.  
"I love you too. I will always be there, for you and our baby."

I smiled against his bare chest and closed my eyes. I didn't need to worry. I was safe now, safe in his arms.  
So we both drifted away, in a peaceful dream. Still with our hands placed on my belly, our baby of love.

* * *

**Please review! Everything is welcome. XXX**


End file.
